Long Time No See
by ciccia96
Summary: When Jared, Melanie and Jamie find Pet they find Jared's long lost sister and she's still human... Life goes on after the book finishes with an addition of new characters; the perfect happily ever after. This is my first Fan fiction please R&R! :


**AN:**

**Heyy, so this is my first time writing on fan fiction and I thought that I should start off with _the host_. It was the best book so far. Although most of you might not agree with me I may say that I liked it more than the Twilight Saga, (I'm not objecting to any of your thoughts okay). Anyway I would like to inform you that I 'm also a slow typer, so it'll take long for me to write. But please give the story a chance.**

**Just a few changes:**

**I'm adding an extra O'Shea brother, Luca.**

**I'm adding a new character, Leila who is going to be Jared Howe's sister.**

**Yet another character, Alexia, an O' Shea (their little sister)**

**And also the ages:**

**Wanderer (Wanda) ~ 17**

**Leila Howe ~ 18**

**Luca O'Shea ~ 20**

**Ian O'Shea ~ 23**

**Melanie Stryder ~ 18**

**Jamie Stryder ~ 15**

**Jared Howe ~ 25**

**Alexia O' Shea ~ 15**

**If I'd be adding any other characters or changes I'll be informing you.**

_**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Host or any of its characters Stephanie Meyer does. Though I do own Leila Howe, Alexia and Luca O'Shea.**_

**_XOXO ciccia96_**

_**

* * *

**_

**LONG TIME NO SEE...**

INRO...Before the invasion

O'Shea Residence:

Ian POV

Kyle was sitting on the sofa playing a video game with Luca.

Alexia, my 12 year old sister was helping my mother and Jodi, Kyle's girlfriend, in the kitchen.

My father was still working.

I was bored.

This was when the invasion started.

* * *

Stryder Residence

Melanie POV

I loved Jamie so much, my only brother.

My parents had gone out to eat with some friends and Jamie and I were both eating popcorn whilst watching a horror movie.

* * *

Howe Residence

Jared POV

My parents were 'workaholics' that's what Leila and I called them. Leila's my 16 year old sister. Leila was out with her friends.

I was home alone playing a game on the play station 3. Then the breaking news...

* * *

**ALIENS FROM OTHER PLANETS! RUN!**

_NEWS ARTICLE_

**_READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT_**

Earth has been attacked by aliens, souls, they are inserted into a human body and they take over the whole body, mind...

**Beware**: Silver rimmed eyes and a scar at the back of the neck.

* * *

...

3 Years Later

**1...The perfect host and the Awakening**

Alexia POV

"We found her the perfect host! Plus we found another human!" someone was shouting. I guessed it was Jamie.

"They're here Ian" I told Ian cheerfully. My brother was so depressed about what Wanda had done, he was clutching her cryotank so tight to his chest, that I thought the glass may soon give in. He let no one touch it not even Doc, Melanie or myself.

He just nodded and I let out a sigh. It was sooooooooo difficult to please him in this state.

Jared and Jamie brought the host into the room. Behind them Melanie came in with a teenage girl; she was as tall as Mel, she was tanned with an oval face and high cheekbones. The girl had almond shaped emerald eyes, a straight, perfect nose, her lips were pink and full. Her hair was black, wavy and cut short in layers. She was beautiful and her features resembled Jared's in a way.

"Finally," Doc said.

The host had golden hair; her name was Petals open to the moon but Pet for short. Her silvery skin glistened under the moonlit sky coming from the cracks in the ceiling. She was covered in a coating of golden freckles upon her silvery skin. She was so very small and petit; Jamie was bigger than her though Lucina's children were smaller than her. They told me she had large grey eyes beneath the heavy eyelids. She was the right translation from flower to human.

Doc took Pet out of the body then Ian inserted Wanda into it.

After the insertion, everyone waited anxiously but quietly.

Wanda's eyes fluttered.

Ian held his breath.

Jamie crowed "She's waking up! "

She opened her grey eyes and looked for something...

"Wanderer?" Ian asked as he touched her face lightly.

"Ian? Ian, where am I? Who am I?" her new high and thrilling voice asked.

You're you and you're right where you belong" he answered her Wanda asked where Pet was and Doc answered that she was tanked and ready to go.

I was so curious about the new girl that I didn't even listen to what anyone was saying until Wanda kind of read my thoughts and she asked Melanie who the new girl was.

"Everybody I'd like you to meet Leila, she's Jared's eighteen year old sister.

Oh so that's why she resembles him so much! She smiled as she was introduced to everybody. When she was introduced to Luca I looked at my brother, he looked stupid as he stuttered "Hee..ee..y nic..ce to m..mee..t y...you" it was obvious that he liked the girl, she blushed.

I had so many questions to ask her, she seemed nice and I wanted to get to know her.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it... sorry about the short chapter... i'll try to make the next one longer!**

**ciccia_96**


End file.
